


Salty Tears

by kakera



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, kaneki being emo, tsukiyama's favourite condiment, written for prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakera/pseuds/kakera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki mopes about how much his life sucks, and when his day gets worse, Tsukiyama comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salty Tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sazzykins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazzykins/gifts).



> First attempt at a TG fic!
> 
> Sazzykins prompted me on the tumblr fic meme thing ("9. things you said when i was crying D"). And is making me write all the TG fic now that I've finally read/watched all the TG. 
> 
> No spoilers, set around Kuroneki time, I have no idea what I'm doing. I'd apologise for my use of French but instead I'm going to blame Tsukiyama.

Kaneki was moping. He knew it was pointless, but it didn't stop him.

Life basically sucked. Kaneki didn't live this way because he wanted to, but because he had no choice. All he could do was try to protect his friends and stay alive.

As a human, he'd never considered how terrible a ghoul's life could be. As a ghoul... Well, sometimes death didn't seem such a bad option. But if he was dead, he couldn't protect the people he cared about, could he?

Sighing, Kaneki flipped to the next page of the book on the table before him. His coffee was long forgotten.

"Kaneki-kun."

The sudden presence at his side made Kaneki look up. "Tsukiyama-san." Kaneki returned his gaze to the book. Tsukiyama was another problem.

"Oh, don't be so cold! I am your friend, Kaneki-kun!"

Tsukiyama's words reminded Kaneki about his coffee. He grabbed the cup and took a gulp, coughing when the cold liquid hit the back of his throat. It made Kaneki's eyes water and he blinked rapidly, disliking the damp feeling behind his eye patch.

In an instant, Tsukiyama whipped out a handkerchief and dabbed it at Kaneki's uncovered eye.

"What--?!" Dodging away, Kaneki upset his coffee--all over his book.

The day could not get any worse.

 

"I shall replace your book. A quality hardback edition. It's an excellent novel, you _must_ read it."

They were in a park now. Kaneki had left his ruined book behind when he fled the cafe. All he wanted was to get away from everything and be with his thoughts, but somehow Tsukiyama had found him. Now the creep was following him.

"There's no need for it," Kaneki replied stiffly. It was hard to be polite at a time like this. Couldn't Tsukiyama leave him to mope in peace?

"I insist." Tsukiyama leaned over and buried his nose in Kaneki's hair.

Kaneki froze, hearing him inhale deeply and feeling Tsukiyama's breath on his neck a moment later.

Tsukiyama wrapped his arms around Kaneki and nuzzled his soft hair, a frown forming on his face as his sensitive nose absorbed Kaneki's scent.

"Tsukiyama-san..." Kaneki uttered uncomfortably. Their position made him ache inside. Nobody had held him like this since his mother, and the memories dredged up by that thought were painful.

"Ah!" Tsukiyama groaned. "Harmonious perfume of flesh and sweet coffee! But overshadowed, ruined by this mood! Oh, _mélancolie!_ "

Kaneki pursed his lips, tense.

"Why don't you cry, Kaneki-kun...?" Tsukiyama's voice was at Kaneki's ear, unexpectedly soft.

"I--"

"Share your problems with me. I, Tsukiyama Shuu, shall solve them. You are ruining yourself, Kaneki-kun."

Kaneki couldn't stop the tears from welling up in his eyes. Why was Tsukiyama being so kind?

But Kaneki couldn't speak up about what weighed upon his mind. When he tried to talk, he could only sob. Everything that had happened since Rize appeared in his life had become too much. Tears streamed down Kaneki's cheeks, soaking his eye patch. He clung helplessly to Tsukiyama, knowing that he shouldn't but feeling too weak to pull away.

"That's it, Kaneki-kun. Cry. Cry beautiful, salty tears," Tsukiyama murmured huskily. He held Kaneki tightly, fingers combing through Kaneki's hair. "You are a delicacy, Kaneki-kun. A cut above the rest. Ah, that's it, more tears. _Tres bien_ , Kaneki-kun..." Closing his eyes, he rocked Kaneki gently, breathing in the slowly-changing aroma. Anguish made a prime cut like Kaneki smell bitter, but the heady, sweet fragrance of his flesh was finding its way through again, albeit tainted with fear.

"Do not fear me, _mon petit chou._ I shall not allow anyone to harm you," Tsukiyama's voice carried a smile. "I ask but a small taste in return."

Kaneki, who had begun to relax in Tsukiyama's embrace, tensed again. He lifted his head, a gasp escaping his lips when he found how close Tsukiyama's face was to his own.

Tsukiyama smirked in amusement at the way blood rushed to Kaneki's cheeks, and how his human eye widened. Kaneki was adorable.

"Tsukiyama-san!" Kaneki uttered breathlessly, heart racing. He shut his eyes when Tsukiyama moved in closer, wincing at the hot breath that caressed his tear-streaked cheeks. Kaneki clenched his teeth, holding his breath as he waited to feel Tsukiyama's lips.

Eyes half-closed, Tsukiyama smiled and ran the tip of his tongue over Kaneki's cheeks, lapping up the tears. The salty flavour on Kaneki's skin was more wonderful than he had imagined. Tears were such a wonderful condiment!  
Tsukiyama let out a soft moan of delight and hugged Kaneki closer. Nobody else would get to Kaneki. Kaneki would belong to him now. He was too precious, too delicious to let go.

So precious that eating him all up seemed like a crime. Kaneki would make such a wonderful meal, but what a tragedy it would be for that meal to be gone forever!

No, Tsukiyama couldn't eat him.

Well, maybe just a little, from time to time. Bits that would easily grow back.

Tsukiyama could feel Kaneki's pounding heart and the tension in his body. He rubbed Kaneki's back slowly, rocking him a little as he had earlier.

"Do you feel better, Kaneki-kun?" he asked, once Kaneki seemed to relax again.

Kaneki didn't voice a reply, only nodded against Tsukiyama's chest, and squeezed him ever so slightly. Tsukiyama was weird and kind of creepy, but being held like this and allowed to cry had helped. Kaneki was grateful.

Tsukiyama smiled at Kaneki's silent reply, and nuzzled his hair. Kaneki's scent filled his nostrils and he inhaled deeply, eyes closing as his senses shut down to everything but the perfect fragrance of the ghoul in his arms.

Feeling strangely safe, Kaneki shut his eyes and allowed himself to be held. He heard Tsukiyama inhale, felt warm breath tickle against his neck.

Tsukiyama let out a soft, ecstatic groan. "El dorado..."


End file.
